Seguir Adelante
by 39medalla
Summary: Después de estar cerca de la muerte, Chat Noir y Ladybug reflexionan sobre su vida como héroes y ciudadanos. Inspirado en los dos capitulo Día de héroes.


_**Seguir Adelante**_**.**

**.-.-.**

**¡Esto es un lemon, estas advertido!**

**Antes de continuar solo quiero decirte que este fanfic no es 100% leal a la serie en lo que respecta a algunas reglas, así que por favor te suplico un poco de compresión en lo que respecta a esa área.**

**Sin más que decir espero que lo disfrutes y será hasta la próxima historia.**

**.-.-.**

La pelea había sido intensa y peligrosa, bueno todas sus peleas eran peligrosas, pero esta lo fue más distinta, aun después de casi dos años peleando contra las fuerzas Hawk Moth, nunca se había acercado a algo parecido a lo de hoy. Marinette o más bien Ladybug soltó un suspiro de cansancio, mientras se sentaba en al borde del edificio, contemplando los últimos rayos de luz, que se reflejaban en la destrucción que el ejército de akumas había dejado a su paso, y esta vez su amuleto encantado no había podido hacer nada por la ciudad.

Era más fuerte, más rápido y más listo, eso era innegable y si no fuera por sus amigos, probablemente ella ya no estaría aquí, ya que las intenciones de Hawk Moth eran más que ovias, estaba más que dispuesta a cruzar esa línea, en ese momento un pensamiento cruzo por su mente ellos eran niños, jugando a ser héroes.

Otro nuevo pensamiento asalta su mente, al darse cuenta que tal vez hoy, todo hubiera acabado, para ella, Cat Noir, Alya, Nino y Chloe, se abrazó a si misma ante la idea de que sus padres, ese día recibirían la noticia de que su hija era Ladybug y que había perecido ante Hawk Moth, la reacción de sus amigos al saber que estaba muerto, y que nunca le hubiese confesado sus sentimientos a…

Una repentino voz la saco de sus tristes pensamientos, -¿Puedo compartir tu techo, My Lady?-, Pregunto Cat Noir con una juguetona sonrisa en su rostro, mientras extendía una pequeña cesta, -¿Y eso que es?-, Pregunto Ladybug, señalando la canasta, -Estaba ayudando aun pareja a salir de su casa que quedo congelada, y me lo dieron en forma de agradecimiento-, Dijo Cat con una pequeña sonrisa, entonces Ladybug le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado.

Cat Noir saco de la cesta un sándwich y una botella de agua, y se lo tendió a su Lady, ella casi muere de vergüenza cuando su estómago soltó un fuerte gruñido ante la imagen del sándwich delante de ella, no había comido ni bebido nada desde la mañana.

-Tranquila Prrrincess-, Dijo Cat riendo, mientras se sentaba a su lado, y después ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio agradable, soltó un vergonzoso sonido de satisfacción, al sentir el agua calmando el ardor de su reseca garganta, cuando decidió probar el sándwich, su paladar grito de alivio, era un simple sándwich de pan, queso y jamón, pero después del día hoy, era un pedazo de cielo en su boca.

-¿Bugabu puedo… preguntarte algo difícil?-, Pregunto Cat Noir, sacándola de su estupor,por el tono de su voz, Ladybug simplemente asintió, y se preparó para la pregunto, -¿Vale la pena lo que estamos haciendo?-, Ladybug la miro con sorpresa, -Princess no me lo tomes a mal… sé que como eres es nuestro deber proteger a los ciudadanos de París… pero… sé que tienes una vida debajo del antifaz, que ser Ladybug no es tu vida… ¿Vale la pena sacrificar nuestras vidas, por ser héroes, lo consideras justo Ladybug?-.

Ladybug se sorprendió bastante ante la pregunta, al parecer la experiencia también había sido demasiada para él, Ladybug no sabía cómo responderle, al parecer no solo a él le había afectado la lucha de hoy.

Antes de que pudiera darle unas palabras de aliento a su compañero fueron interrumpidos por Chloe, quien iba en su forma de Queen Bee, -Chicos por fin los encuentro-, Dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo a ellos, -¿Sucede algo malo?-, Pregunto preocupadaLadybug, -Tranquilo chicos, yo la gran Queen Bee ha mantenido la situación tranquila con mi radiante presencia-, Dijo lo ultimo haciendo una pose heroica, -¿Ver cómo todos los demás trabajan mientras tu miras?-, Pregunto Ladybug acusatoriamente, -Me ofende tales acusaciones, yo les estaba dando apoyo moral, con mi imagen y presencia-, Ambos héroes le dedicaron un marida de enojo ante sus palabras, atemorizada Chloe rápidamente volvió a hablar, -En cambio yo la gran Queen Bee, convencí a mi papi, para que albergara a los damnificados durante la batalla, sin coste alguno-, Las miradas de enojo de los héroes cambiaron a una grata sorpresa, ellos sabían que los hospitales como los refugios estarían llenos, y los hoteles no eran una excepción, pero que hoteles de lujo abrieran sus puertas para albergar a damnificados, sin coste era asombroso.

-Chloe eso es asombroso-, Dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa, -Ademástambién tengo algo para ustedes-, Dijo esto mientras se acercaba para darles una llave, -¿Para qué es?-, Pregunto Cat Noir, -Obvio tonto, es una habitación para ustedes dos-, Dijo Chloe con una sonrisa, haciendo que ambos la miraran atónitos, de repente RenaRouge apareció, en compañía de Caparazón, pero antes de que Ladybug o Cat Noir pudieran decir algo, RenaRougecomenzó a hablar:-Escuchen chicos, estamos casi al otro lado de la ciudad, y ambos están cansados, mas que nosotros, además se merecen una noche libre, pueden irse tranquilos, nosotros estaremos protegiendo la ciudad-, Dijo lo último dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Chicos estamos muy agradecidos pero, estamos bien, no es necesario que hagan esto-, Dijo Cat Noir con una sonrisa cansada, -Si chicos además solo yo puedo desacumatizar a las personas-, Agrego Ladybug mientras se paraba al lado Cat Noir, -Gracias por preocuparse chicos en serio pero estamos…-, Las palabras de Ladybug fueron interrumpidas por Rena Rouge que se acercó a ambos para luego tomar una de las manos, de Ladybug y una de Cat Noir:

-Chicos… lo de hoy… digamos que estuvo demasiado cerca, y aun así después de eso, siguen ayudando a la gente, no es justo que nuestros salvadores y protectores no puedan tomarse una noche libre-, Los dos héroes no podían hacer nada más que sonreír ante sus palabras, -Además la pareja puede aprovechar este tiempo, para reavivar la llama de la pasión-, Esto hizo que ambos héroes se sonrojaran, ganándose una risa por parte de los otros héroes.

Que rápidamente abandonaron la azotea, ante la mirada enfurecida de Ladybug.

-Ladybug-, Dijo Cat seriamente mientras tomaba la llave de la mano de ella, -Yo… me retirare por esta noche-, Dijo lo últimodespidiéndose con una reverencia mientras saltaba de techo en techo. Marinette entonces se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la azotea, era como si el destino le estuviera tratando de decir algo.

**En la habitación del hotel.**

Adrián soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se dejaba caer en la amplia cama, como era de esperarse el hotel tenia su propio generador eléctrico lo que le permitió tener encendido el estéreo, la música no estaba muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente para distraerlo de las ideas que comenzaban a llegar a su cabeza.

Desearía poder tener a Plagg para tener a alguien que le hiciera compañía, nunca se imaginó que cuandoel Maestro Fu dijo que la pociónde fuerza, haría que durara más la transformación, hablaba en serio.

Mientras su mirada se fijaba en el techo de la habitación, la extraña sensación de estancamiento había invadido su pecho, Cat Noir, no, más bien Adrien Agreste estaba comenzando a dudar de sus sentimientos por Ladybug.

El constante pensamiento de si valía la pena el ser rechazado una y otra y otra vez, por la misma persona, que ya le había dicho que estaba enamorada de alguien más, sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar de repente hacia otras que había conocido, y no se refería a sus fans incondicionales… sinomás bien, en las chicas que conocía másíntimamente.

Pensó en Chloe y las beses que se abrazó a ella sintiendo su figura femenina, pensó con un poco de culpa en Alya, le gustaba mucho su forma de ser y de actuar intrépida y valiente, se sentía maravillado por su color de piel, sintiendo curiosidad por poder probarla.

No tardo en sentir como su miembro comenzó a endurecerse, quedando aprisionado en su ajustado traje de cuero, no sabía si era el lado lascivo de Plagg o su propio deseo sexual, pero sus pensamientos siguieron vagando, entre sus compañeras de clases, Juleka, Rose, Alix, Mylène, hasta que llegaron a Kagami, le gustaba como se veía con esas medias negras, si tan solo no le recordara tanto a él… con una vida contralada… tal vez podría… darle una oportunidad a ella.

Y luego su mente vagó a… Marinette… ella era su…amiga, pero no le impidió fantasear en tenerla entre sus brazos, probar sus labios, dejarle marca de sus dientes en su piel, pellizcar, lamer, y chupar sus pezones erectos, inconscientemente comenzó a frotar su dolorido miembro, por encima del cuero ajustado, pero antes de que pudiera terminar se detuvo, mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Era tan fácil seguir adelante que le dolía, estancar su vida por una persona que no correspondía sus sentimientos no valía la pena, pero dolía tanto que era más preferible el seguir siendo un tonto enamorado atrapado en una fantasía, que el seguir adelante.

-Cat…-, Dijo suavemente la voz de Ladybug, el rápidamente se incorporo cubriendo su erección con una mano, y limpiando rápidamente las lagrimas que quedaban en sus ojos, -¡My lady!-, Dijo Cat rápidamente intentado sonar calmado, -¿Yo… este… creí que… tu?-, Exactamente no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndolo, y rezaba al dios de turno que no lo hubiera visto masturbarse.

Ella lo vio encender el estéreo, lo vio recostarse en la cama, y lo vio tocarse… pero no esperaba verlo llorar, tal vez al igual que ella, sé había dado cuenta de algo, y eso era el hecho de estar estancado y no poder seguir adelante, ella se había percatado que tal vez Adrian no era el indicado para ella, que el universo se encargaba de hacérselo saber, y que tal vez el chico de sus sueños estuvo a su lado hace mucho tiempo.

Ella se acerco a él y lo tomo de la mano, guiándolo al baño, Cat no opuso resistencia alguna, simplemente miro con una ligera emoción a su Lady, a pesar de que tan solo hace un momento, había dudado de si seguir amándola.

Cuando entraron caminaron hasta la ducha, y ella abrió el agua que sorprendentemente estaba caliente, aun con sus trajes puestos, se colocaron debajo del agua para lavar la suciedad de sus cuerpos, estuvieron quietos bajo el agua caliente, acariciándose suavemente, poco a poco, Ladybug desabrocho el collar deCat y lo dejo caer al suelo, al tiempo en que Cat así lo mismo con cinturón.

-¿Estás segura de esto my Lady?-, Pregunto Cat al tiempo en que deslizaba el cierre del traje de Ladybug, -Si…-, Dijo casi en un susurro, mientras desabrochaba los pantalones de Cat, cuando el cierre del traje de Ladybug llego al final de su espalda, Cat se detuvo nuevamente, y miro fijamente a los ojos a Ladybug, buscando su aprobación para poder quitarlo.

Ella asintió suavemente en respuesta y comenzó a quitar el traje con ayuda de él, cuando la parte superior fue retirada, revelo un sostén de color rosa pálido, era algo simple, el que usaría una chica común y corriente, luego Cat se arrodillo delante de ella y retiro la parte inferior, revelando un par de bragas a juego, se retiró un poco hacia atrás, y miro los moretes, raspones y marcas de la pelea, que manchaban su piel, no sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo viendo pero luego la voz de Ladybug lo saco de su ensoñación, -Oye ahora es mi turno-, Dijo con una suave sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

La chaqueta fue lo primero en ser retirado, y Ladybug se tomó un momento para apreciar su pecho, al igual que ella moretes y rasguños adornaban su piel aquí y allá, cuando desabrochó los pantalones y los quito se encontró con un bóxer negro, con un bulto en medio.

Ladybug simplemente se sonrojo y aparto la mirada, cuando Cat le ayudo a levantarse, se vieron directamente a los ojos, por un momento antes de que las manos del héroe gatuno tomasen su rostro entre sus manos para atraerla a un beso.

Al principio fue un poco incomodo, pero pronto Ladybug correspondió al beso, cuando se separaron fue por un pequeño momento, antes de volver a unir sus labios, cargado de deseo, pasión y lujuria, sin saber que movimientos hacer y dejándose guiar por el puro deseo.

Cuando al fin salieron de la ducha caminaron torpe mente entre besos, desplomándose en el suelo de la habitación, el agua recorría sus cuerpos, al igual que las manosque tocaron ya de forma más descarada, el cuerpo del otro, entre besos las ultimas prendas fueron retiradas, exponiéndose el uno al otro, pero en ningún momento los antifaces fueron retirados, ¿Era correcto hacer esto?

Cat lleno de suaves caricias y besos a su amada princesa, se deleito tocando sus senos, muslos, espaldas y nalgas, perdiéndose en la calidez de su feminidad, Ladybug no se quedo atrás, devolviendo el afecto llenándolo de besos, acariciando sus brazos, su pecho y abdomen, clavando sus uñas en su espalda, y culminando con suaves caricias en su hombría.

Cuando el suelo se sintió incomodo, la joven pareja se recostó sobre la cama, uniéndose nuevamente en un beso, con suavesmovimientos sus intimidades comenzaron un rozarse, preparándose para la que seguía.

-¿Estas segura de hacer esto conmigo princesa?-, Le pregunto Cat Noir acariciando suavemente su mejilla, Ladybug lo miro nuevamente a los ojos, sintió sus dedos acariciando su piel, y pensó por un momento si era lo correcto… ella simplemente sonrió, y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y le sonrió dulcemente, este era el momento de avanzar en su vida.

-Estoy cien por ciento segura de hacer esto contigo-, Dijo Ladybug con una suave sonrisa, Cat Noir no pudo hacer nada más que acercarse para otro beso, y luego la penetro, un gemido escapo de la boca de ambos y se quedaron quietos, Chat se maravillo sintiendo la estreches de su Lady, fue como si su hombría fuese atrapada en un terciopelo húmedo y apretado.

Fue doloroso y Ladybug agradeció que Chat se quedara quieto y no se moviera mientras se acostumbraba a su tamaño, cuando abrió a los lo miro, su mirada estaba perdida, y parecía que quería decir algo y no podía, entonces ella se acerco y colocando un suave beso en frente lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Puedes moverte-, Dijo Ladybug mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sin perder más tiempo, Chat comenzó a mover su cadera en un suave movimiento de vaivén, gemidos llenaron la habitación, y más besos se compartieron, pronto el olor a sexo inundo la habitación, y los movimientos por parte Chat se volvieron más rápido y profundos.

Cuando Chat sintió que estaba cerca del final, se retiro de inmediato del interior de su Ladybug, y esparció su semilla sobre su vientre, para después desplomarse encima de ella, Ladybug volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente escuchándolo ronronear.

En silencio agradeció que su Chat hubiera sido consiente de no correrse dentro de ella, todavía no era el momento indicado para eso, no paso mucho antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos.

Cuando Chat abrió los ojos, ya mas entrada la noche, se percato casi de inmediato que no tenía su máscara, había vuelto a su forma civil, Adrian no tardo en divisar a su Kwami durmiendo cómodamente en una almohada abrazado a otra creatura igual de su tamaño, aun con la poca luz de la luna, pudo ver que sus colores eran rojos con manchas negras, entonces su mirada se dirigió a su Lady y apenas pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la mujer con la que quería compartir su vida, era Marinette…

Extendió su mano y acaricio su mejilla suavemente, asegurándose que no fuera producto de su imaginación, y así fue, este no era un sueño, todo este tiempo la mujer que había amado estuvo delante de él, y ni cuenta se había dado, entonces lo único que pudo hacer fue envolver su brazo alrededor de su cintura, y atraer su cuerpo al de él, envolviéndola en un abrazo protector, asegurándose de que no fuese a escapar mientras él dormía.

Porque al fin había encontrado una razón para _**seguir adelante**_, tenía que ser la roca de Marinette, tenía que ser el caballero de su princesa, él tenía al fin había obtenido una respuesta a su pregunta "¿Vale la pena lo que estamos haciendo?", demonios si valió la pena.

A la mañana siguiente, los ciudadanos circundantes al hotel, se asustaron al escuchar gritos provenientes de la habitación donde residían los héroes.


End file.
